A moment in infinity: Trailer
by kslchen
Summary: Was tust du, wenn dein Leben plötzlich Kopf steht und der Tod nur einen Schritt entfernt ist? Was tust du, wenn Verrat, Leid, Hass und Schmerzen alles verdrängen? Bist du stark genug, im Chaos zu bestehen? Oder wirst du fallen?


_Disclaimer__:  
Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_Summary__:   
Was tust du, wenn dein Leben plötzlich Kopf steht und der Tod nur einen Schritt entfernt ist? Was tust du, wenn Verrat, Leid, Hass und Schmerzen alles verdrängen? Bist du stark genug, im Chaos zu bestehen? Oder wirst du fallen?  
'A moment in infinity' ist der übergeordnete Titel einer Trilogie über Lily und James. Dazu gehören: ‚Der Anfang vom Ende' (fertig), ‚Deine letzte Chance' (in Arbeit)  und ‚Es gibt kein Zurück' (kommt bald). Hier ist der Trailer dazu._

**Trailer: A moment in infinity**

_Schwarzer Bildschirm  
_(Stimme ruhig, Bildabfolge langsam)

weibliche Stimme: Wenn dein Leben noch in Ordnung scheint…  
_Lily, James und Sirius sitzen am Frühstückstisch und lachen_

Stimme: …und du den Schatten nichts bemerkst…  
_Alle drei im Verbotenen Wald. Sie grinsen, hinter ihnen raschelt es leise_

Stimme: …der von dir Besitz ergreift…  
_Lily, die weinend durch die Korridore läuft_

Stimme: …und dich zerstört…  
_Lily, wie sie sich in die Unterarme schneidet_

Stimme: …wie weit bist du dann bereit zu gehen?  
_James, der murmelt: ‚…eines Tages werde ich ihm gegenüber stehen…'_

_Schwarzer Bildschirm  
_(Stimme hektischer, schnelle Bildabfolge)

Stimme: Wenn Liebe…  
_James und Lily stehen nahe beieinander. Sie wispert: ‚Ich liebe dich'_

__

Stimme: ….zu Hass wird…  
_Beide stehen einander gegenüber. Lily mit ruhiger Stimme: ‚…lass mich in Ruhe. Es ist aus…'_

Stimme: …wenn zwischen Leben…  
_Lily liegt in einem Bett, hält ein Baby im Arm (Harry)_

Stimme: …und Tod…  
_James vor dem Grab seiner Eltern_

Stimme: …nur noch die Furcht steht…  
_James und Lily liegen auf seinem Bett. James mit unruhiger Stimme: ‚Ich habe Angst, Lily'_

Stimme: …wem vertraust du dann noch?  
_James und Sirius sitzen sich gegenüber. Sirius erklärt nüchtern: ‚Nicht Remus, er ist komisch in letzter Zeit. Ich würde ihm mein Leben nicht anvertrauen… nicht mehr!'_

_Schwarzer Bildschirm  
_(Stimme traurig, Bildabfolge wie langsam)__

Stimme: Wenn die Opfer nicht mehr zu zählen sind…  
_Sirius, der im zerstörten Godric's Hollow über Lily und James Leichen steht_

Stimme: …Unschuldige verdammt werden…  
_Sirius in einer Zelle in Askaban, er hat den Kopf gesenkt und weint_

Stimme: …die Schuldgefühle dich zerfressen…  
_Remus schreit Dumbledore an: ‚Ich hätte sie retten können!'_

Stimme: …und deine besten Freunde dich verraten…  
_Peter der vor einer vermummten Gestalt kniet und murmelt: ‚Es ist vollbracht, Meister'_

Stimme: …kannst du dann noch weiterleben?  
_Remus der alleine an einem See steht und schreit: ‚Wieso?'_

_Schwarzer Bildschirm  
_(Stimme leise und ruhig, Bildabfolge sehr langsam)

Stimme: Wenn ein Schmuckstück…  
_Eine Kette fällt zu Boden, sie ist silbern und in den Anhänger ist ein Onyx eingefasst_

Stimme: …die Geschicke der Menschheit entscheidet…  
_Lily schreit: ‚Aber einen könnte sie retten!' Darauf James gefasst: ‚Wen?'_

Stimme: …und nur eine Frau…  
_Lilys Gesicht in Großaufnahme, sie weint, lächelt aber gleichzeitig_

Stimme: …zwischen der Rettung und dem endgültigen Untergang steht…  
_Lily die Voldemort gegenüber steht und fleht: ‚Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry! Nimm mich…'_

Stimme: …wofür wirst du dann kämpfen?  
_Sirius und Peter stehen sich gegenüber. Sirius knurrt: ‚Du hast dich für die falsche Seite entschieden, Ratte. Du wirst fallen!' Peter lächelnd: ‚Du auch, Sirius…'_

_Schwarzer Bildschirm  
_(Stimme Unheil verkündend ruhig, Bilder verschmelzen ineinander)

Stimme: Wenn der Einen Tod…  
_Lilys totes Gesicht, welches einen mit offenen Augen anstarrt, lächelnd_

Stimme: …der Anderen Leben bedeutet…  
_Das Gesicht verändert sich, nur die Augen bleiben gleich und das Lächeln. Der lebende Harry starrt einen an_

Stimme: …wirst du dann bereit sein, dich zu opfern?  
_Harry, mit entschlossener Stimme: ‚Voldemort wird sterben! Koste es, was es wolle…!'_

_Schwarzer Bildschirm  
Eingeblendet:             _A moment in infinity (_in silber, groß)  
Darunter: _Dein Leben ist nur ein Moment in der Unendlichkeit _(in gold, etwas kleiner)  
Ganz unten:_ Der Anfang vom Ende… Deine letzte Chance… Es gibt kein Zurück _(in rot, klein)  
_Stimme: _ließt das eingeblendete vor  
Die Farben vermischen sich und alles wird schwarz_

_Schwarzer Bildschirm  
_(Zuschauer denkt, es ist Ende, aber dann…)__

Stimme: Du kämpfst einen sinnloses Kampf!  
_Ein grüner Blitz zuckt durch Bild, man hört Voldemorts grausiges Lachen, dann ist alles still und dunkel_


End file.
